kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikemen Muscle
Ikemen Muscle (イケメン・マッスル) is Harabote's son. He takes over his position as chairman of the Choujin Olympics. He is not related to the Kinniku family. He is ridiculed about his face, and hates Mantaro greatly just like his father hated Suguru. 'About' Ikemen is the son of Harabote Muscle and the brother of Jacqueline Muscle. He replaces his father as the chairman of the Chojin Olympics, where he becomes a strong supporting character for several of the arcs onward. He is an antagonist of Mantaro Kinniku, working to subvert his successes and covertly seeking to find people that can defeat him. Later, Ikemen becomes an ally and joins Mantaro in working towards justice. 'Story' 'History' 'Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc' Ikemen makes his first appearance during this arc, as the son of Harabote Muscle, and is announced as his successor as chairman of the Chojin Olympics. He often appears alongside his father, both showing exuberant and energetic personalities, particularly in their attempts to have Mantaro's team defeated and humiliated by his competitors. He is often the character to make announcements and supervise matches. He is later revealed to be Jacqueline's brother. Early in the arc, we see Ikemen scout The Nosonman and secure him a place in the Wild Card challenges for a place in the Chojin Crown Ultimate Muscle: Volume 13. He believes in Nosonman's "hunger to win". He is shown to be an optimistic personality, averse to cowardice and in awe of determined personalities. On Mantaro's defeat of Nosonman, he feigns civility and follows by forcing on him an Octopus Hold, which he passes off as something done in his excitement, as he wishes Mantaro good luck and delivers unto him his pass for the following games. It is worth nothing - like Jacqueline - he has a sadistic side; when Kinniku Mantaro catches on fire, he says to "let him burn". Ikemen acts again as commentator and announcer Ultimate Muscle: Volume 14. He rides in a helicopter to watch one of the races, which will determine who makes it into the finals, and - in his frustration - actually causes the pilot to crash, which has the knock-on effect of sending Kinniku Mantaro soaring and flying from the log he struggles to cross, and this allows Mantaro to make progress. Ikemen damages his helicopter during this incident, which he laments will be money spent out of his own pocket. The Poison Six-Pack Arc - (Anime Only) Ikemen's appearance in this arc is brief. He announces that they are about to reveal the match-ups, presumably in the form of the Pachinko machine (pinball in the dub), but six masked men - in d isguise as Mantaro Kinniku - swarm the stage. They appear on bicycles and state a grievance with the current Wrestling Federation, and Dazzle takes it upon himself to attack Ikemen when Ikemen protests to the interruption. Ikemen is subsequently thrown from the Stadium at some distance, where Harabote follows after him in concern. He is not seen in this arc again. Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc: Cont. N.B. '''This is one continuous arc in the manga and anime; for narrative reasons alone, it has been split here to accomodate for the anime filler arc. It is worth noting a substantial change of characterisation between anime and manga, perhaps due to the American commission by 4Kids. Just before the battle match-ups, Ikemen "accidentally" forgets to mail the invitation to Mantaro in a blatant act of sabbotage, which - compared to his manga self - is a very unfair and biased act from a man that typicall prides himself on fairness. He goes a step further in the anime, by using his Pachinko machine to attack Mantaro and cheat, which again is not at all typical to his manga counterpart. Ultimate Muscle, Episode 52 He is prone to subtly subverting the rules via loopholes, such as in volume sixteen where he decides against disqualifying Kevin Mask by claiming he never finished his sentence (although the real reason was a personal interest in Kevin and the potential profit from his battle). He is shown to care about his father's opinion, hiding the facts of the battle from him, such as Kevin's disadvantage, and often speaks out of turn, forgetting that he is in a public place, such as nearly revealing he cares primarily about profit. He shows dedication to his position by leaving a first-class plane to spend time with the B Block contestants, so that he does not favour one block over another by spending more time with one than the other. Ikemen reveals he was bullied in his youth, before the Destruction match. He shows attraction to a flamboyant female and momentarily bonds with Mantaro Kinniku, as he attempts to get a date with the young woman, and shows obvious signs of arousal along with Mantaro Kinniku. Ikemen – in his jealousy of Jacqueline – manages to tear his trousers and embarrass himself on stage, furthering his negative feelings to his sister, as he attempted a stunt to steal back attention Ultimate Muscle: Volume 18. He is later called ‘ugly’ by his father, further hurting his emotions. He later fears being forced to resign, as Ricardo is revealed to be a member of the DMP. Jacqueline later speaks ‘for’ him when he is indecisive in his decision against a potentially illegal move made by Ricardo against Jade. Ikemen reveals that Jacqueline “twisted his arm” into creating the Punishment X Ring, as featured in the Ricardo vs. Mantaro Kinniku match, and both he and his father express fear of her attitude. He experiences a few moments of comedic relief, such as when Jacqueline steals the bell from him in his excitement to ring the start of the match, but otherwise takes a very small role compared to his sister. Jacqueline chides him for thinking of profits more than the rules, while later Ikemen shows pride that she realises the error of her ways in preferring bloody battles to the emotional stakes behind each match. He shows distaste when Harabote observes she would be a better successor as chairman, which is his last appearance in this arc. '''Demon Seed Arc Ikemen appears alongside Jacqueline and her “Army of Idols”, as named in the English translation. He declares that Meat’s absence is a threat to the entire Justice Federation, and declares they will use their full resources to help rescue him from the current threat. The Justice Federation’s “Airship Vision” arrives to allow them to see events elsewhere. Together, they watch the Hanzo vs. The Puppet match. He is mostly a background character during the very start of this arc, although he can be seen cheering on Hanzo and reacting with horror to his injuries. He continues to ring the bell for matches, as he has done in the previous arc. Ultimate Muscle: Volume 23 He can be seen offering some knowledge to the watching crowds, during the Tattooman and Barriefreeman match, as he reveals he is an avid doll collector. He also provides momentary comic relief, as he and Mantaro both release some mucus on seeing mucus during the match, much to the disgust of Rinko and others. Ultimate Muscle: Volume 24 Ikemen follows Jacqueline and Rinko in their pursuit of Mantaro, as he seeks for the next match, and can later be seen recoiling in horror during the Blood Evolution vs. Demolition match, as his chojin status allows him to sense great danger. He goes on to tackle Mantaro in his desire to reach Meat, saving his life while he is still in recovery and preventing him from being injured. Ultimate Muscle: Volume 25 Ikemen clings to Jacqueline in fear at the mention of spirits. Ultimate Muscle: Volume 26: Chapter 262 He expresses confusion and horror at the idea that Mantaro and Kevin would not think of the long-term consequences to their actions, to which Rinko replies that those same qualities give her hope, as it shows they will do anything to save their friends. He is mistaken as a ghost later on by a secondary character, which causes him to break down and state he "can't help the way he was born". Ultimate Muscle: Volume 26 'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament/Kyuukyoku Chojin Tag Hen' During "Kinnikuman II Sei: Kyuukyoku Chojin Tag Hen", Ikemen can be seen attempting to gamble to provide funds for the group stranded in the past via Time Ship Kevin. This leads to his absence from the Kevin Time Ship, which allows for Kevin to be kidnapped by the Time Chojin, however he also helps to save Alisa's life - and Kevin's by extension - by realising what has happened and calling for an ambulance (due to the lack of phone signals in the past era, only Ikemen could have made that vital call). He later acts as a substitute for Chaos as Kinnikuman the Great III, in which he dons the costume and temporarily teams with Kinniku Mantaro when they are given an order in which to compete Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two, Volume 5. He socialises with Jacqueline, Meat and Rinko over a meal, and he also searches with them for Mantaro and Chaos when their whereabouts are unknown Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two, Volume 6. Later, after a disagreement, Rinko picks his pocket and uses the money to pay for their meal much to his horror, albeit he immediately calms down and his show of emotion was a fleeting one. In volume seven, he can be seen motivating Chaos/Great - through words alone - to fight in battle to save Mantaro's life. He compliments Great's ingenuity and also celebrates his success in battle, before he provides support for an injured Mantaro. He provides invaluable emotional support to Rinko, and has a long scene with her in which he prevents her from changing the past by divulging the truth to Mari of their relationship, through this discussion Chaos recognises his similarities to Rinko and feels less alone Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two, Volume 17. He observes the final matches along with Rinko and Jacqueline, and later returns on the time-ship to his natural time period. It is unknown what happens to him after this point, due to this being the finale of the series. Personality Ikemen prides himself on fairness, although he can be regularly seen attempting to undermine Mantaro and bring about his defeat. He expresses a sadism similar to Jacqueline Muscle and Kevin Mask, in that he explicitly states that fair play cannot overcome evil, and that one must fight violence with violence in order to overcome evil forces. He does - however - lack their bloodlust and is visibly repelled and disgusted by overt violence, to the extent that Jacqueline scares him in her earlier chapters. He is overall a lot calmer than his father and sister, but is still very expressive and emotive in his reactions when overcome with strong emotions. He is a shrewd businessman and was able to take the bankrupt Intergalactic Wrestling Federation and bring it back to glory, and he is also inventive in his money-making schemes (although unethical), such as trying to gamble in the past to provide an income with guaranteed wins. He also claims to loathe cowardice, but has tendencies to cowardice. He is often used as comic relief, but is respected by his family. Harabote often defers to Ikemen and trusts his judgement as the new chairman, while Jacqueline refers to her brother with the honorific 'sama', which denotes a great deal of trust and respect. He holds some insecurity in not being alike Jacqueline, as he was teased and bullied for his differences by other children. It is revealed Jacqueline used to wrestle and torment him as a child, although it may have been in jest on her part. Jacqueline also stole his cherished possessions as a child, to which he still bears a grudge. He fears she will steal the chairman position. Ikemen is prone to mistakes when nervous, such as his “Freudian slip” when Jacqueline upsets him and he mistakes ‘corner’ for ‘commoner’. Trivia * Ikemen Muscle was renamed to Ikemen McMadd in the dub of the anime and translation of the manga, which was done to eliminate confusion (due to the Muscle family bearing the same name) and as a lighthearted parody of wrestling legend Vince McMahon * Ikemen is an avid doll collector with a vast knowledge of dolls Ultimate Muscle: Volume 24: Chapter 244 * Single - much to his consternation * Enjoys karaoke * The mastermind of many of the games and challenges in Nisei's Chojin arc * He enjoys vanilla ice and is seen to enjoy wine, sake, and hot crab * Ikemen is seen to be bald in the recent era, with his blond locks being a wig * Shows a mild fear of ghosts References Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Muscle Clan Category:Characters from Planet Harabote